Chapter 9
Shopping '(ショッピング ''Shoppingu), '''Yuki-Onna (雪女 Yuki-Onna), and Flare Baselard (フレアバゼラート Fureabazerāto) comprise the ninth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Shopping In her hideout, Rebecca is confronted by a monster girl named Yuki-Onna who taunts her for her failure. Yuki-Onna then freezes Rebecca as she claims she will defeat the ones who have been destroying Grimzelia monsters. Meanwhile, at her home, Haruka is defeated by a Yuki-Onna in the Grimzelia game. She observes that she needs a weapon for fighting humanoid monster and, if she and the others were to face one in real life they would be in trouble. She then receives an e-mail from Ea, who informs her that they will not be able to meet for the weekend as she, Daigo, and Yurina are going out on a shopping trip, which concerns Haruka. At Daigo's house, Yurina embarrassingly dons an S Rare outfit so she may blend in for their shopping trip. A flashback shows that Daigo had tried to take advantage of a bonus that made S Rare gear drops four times more likely, but even still he ended up drawing 19 times. Yurina offers to pay for her outfit, but Daigo tells her to consider it a gift. After Ea confirms that Eternal Wind had declined her invitation to attend, the trio head off. Unbeknownst to them, however, Haruka watches and follows them from a distance, still concerned and anxious about their plans. Daigo, Yurina, and Ea arrive at a game center, and Ea shows the others a claw crane machine, from which she wishes to win a giant stuffed Yurina doll. Daigo asks if she can just buy one, but Ea replies that the dolls are on a very limited run. After an hour of trying, Ea still has not won the Yurina doll, at which point Yurina herself makes an attempt and wins it on the first try. The trio claim their prize, making Haruka envious as she too wishes to have the doll. They then go to a Zakka store, where Daigo buys an item, after which Haruka buys a cat spoon for herself. After seeing Daigo and the others having fun, Haruka becomes lonely and decides to head home. However, she stops at the food court and starts to indulge herself on ice cream before Daigo and the others arrive at the food court as well, still having fun, which upsets her even more. Haruka then notices that all the staff for the ice cream parlor are wearing school swimsuits, just like the girls who had been possessed before. She also notices a promotion in which only "hot guys" get a "Special School Swimsuit Ice Cream". Ea volunteers Daigo for the promotion, at which a staff member takes him into the back. Finding it suspicious, Haruka follows them and discovers Daigo has been frozen solid. Part 2: Yuki-Onna Haruka finds that not only Daigo, but several other young boys have been frozen as well. She is then confronted by a group of girls in swimsuits, who are clearly Grimzelia monsters. Haruka asks them what they are doing with the boys, but they disregard her question and attack, revealing themselves to be Snow-Men. After deducing that a Yuki-Onna must also be nearby, Haruka discovers Daigo's smart phone and tries to friend summon herself, but Yurina and Ea suddenly barge in. They quickly asses the situation and intend to fight the Snow-Men to free Daigo. After seeing Daigo's smart phone, they decide to summon Eternal Wind, much to Haruka's distress as she fears her identity will be discovered. However, Haruka manages to hide herself just in time among the frozen boys as she is friend summoned and transforms into Eternal Wind. After making excuses for why she was with the frozen boys and where Haruka went, the three begin to battle and quickly defeat all the Snow-Men. Haruka then urges Yurina and Ea to flee as a Yuki-Onna must be nearby and, sure enough, Yuki-Onna suddenly appears and freezes Yurina. As Yuki-Onna expresses her annoyance at constantly having to deal with the "hero" of Grimzelia, Haruka looks through her Grimzelia app. She selects the Flare Baselard, which would be super effective against Yuki-Onna, but hesitates as she is worried that the outfit will give away her identity. Yuki-Onna then grabs Ea and slowly freezes her, leaving Haruka to fight her alone. After seeing Haruka's Brionac, Yuki-Onna declares that she will have to kill her. Haruka then reprimands herself for allowing Yurina and Ea to suffer and promptly changes into the Flare Baselard gear, declaring she will destroy Yuki-Onna. Part 3: Flare Baselard With her Flare Baselard equipped, Haruka easily fends off Yuki-Onna's attacks. She then asks Yuki-Onna why she is freezing the boys and why the Grimzelia monsters are in the human world. Yuki-Onna explains that they are looking for the vessel for the second "Demon King" and that they are also in the real world because of humans, much to Haruka's confusion. Yuki-Onna then summons two Snow-Men wielding giant mallets and Haruak prepares to fight them. However, the Snow-Men fly straight past her and head towards Yurina and Ea, intending to kill them by shattering their frozen bodies. Haruka realizes she won't reach them in time, but is then suddenly enveloped by the First Cry of Anubis. She looks around and, surprisingly, sees Daigo thawed out and using the Apocalypse staff. Wasting no time, Haruka activates the Flare Baselard's Volcano skill and destroys the Snow-Men and defeats Yuki-Onna. Yurina, Ea, and the boys are released from the ice, alive and unharmed. Haruka asks Daigo why he was thawed out, but he is unable to explain. Believing her identity has been exposed, Haruka finds that Daigo has actually kept his eyes closed the whole time due to her revealing outfit. She is embarrassed, but her identity remains safe. Afterwards, Daigo, Yurina, and Ea, still not knowing Haruka is Eternal Wind, meet with her and explain that they have become "heroes" through the Grimzelia app, and Haruka plays along. After the three voice their praise for Eternal Wind, Haruka bitterly asks why they would not invite "her" to their shopping trip. The three then explain that they wanted to buy surprise gifts for her to show their appreciation, much to Haruka's relief. After some joking around and clarifying that they called an ambulance for the frozen, Haruka wonders why Daigo was thawed out, as only an SS Rare weapon could have done so. Back in the freezer, Yuki-Onna is revealed to be alive, having survived by creating a barrier, though her body has drastically shrunk in size. She tries to make her way back to Lamia, but is stopped by the manager of the Grizel Cafe who is wielding a staff. The next day, Haruka receives the gifts from Daigo and the others, but is a bit let down that Daigo's gift is a spoon, which she already bought. However, Haruka is delighted when her mother points out it must mean they think alike. Character Appearances *Yuki-Onna *Rebecca *Snow-Man *Haruka Nanao *Yurina *Ea Yuki *Daigo Seko Notes * This chapter marks the first appearance of Yuki-Onna Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters